Amethyst (Steven Universe)
Amethyst is one of the four main protagonists of the animated series series, Steven Universe. She is one of the Crystal Gems and Steven's best friend. Appearance Amethyst has long, very pale, light-purple hair which covers her left eye, big lips and lilac-purple skin, with a heavier build than the other Crystal Gems. She wears a dark purple, off-shoulder tunic with a black tanktop underneath, black leggings, and white boots. There are star-shaped holes cut out of her leggings. Her gem stone is an amethyst which is embedded in her chest. As of her regeneration in the episode "Reformed", she no longer has the purple tunic and has purple leggings with black stars on them and wears a black tunic, which are the colors of her pre-regeneration outfit reversed. Personality Amethyst is fun and care-free. Loud and full of laughter, she finds everything amusing, but can be very emotional and isn't afraid to act on impulse. She is also shown to be a comic-relief. She has overall bad manners, including chewing with her mouth open and picking her nose. She doesn't like her things to be neat, as shown when Pearl cleans up her room, only for her to make it a mess again in "Together Breakfast" and claims to have a system for it. In relation to Steven, she tends to indulge him more and partake in activities with him. She is the Crystal Gem who is the hardest to crack in emotional situations, though at times she has shown to have a major concern for Steven, such as in "So Many Birthdays" where she was very worried about him aging. She seems to love eating and sleeping, as she has been seen eating and/or resting far more than the other Gems (even though Gems don't need to eat or sleep). In "On the Run" Amethyst reveals to Steven, that unlike Garnet, Pearl, and Rose, Amethyst did not originate from the Gem Homeworld. Instead she was created in a canyon-like area the Gems call Kindergarten. Fortunately the Gems shut it down, and Amethyst was recruited afterwards. However because of her dark past, she sometimes feels out of place from the other Gems. Abilities All Gems have the ability to summon a weapon, shapeshift, fuse, and retreat to their gemstones to heal when injured. When activating her gem, she summons an energy whip. She can fuse with Pearl to form Opal as seen in "Giant Woman", Garnet to form Sugilite in "Coach Steven", and Garnet and Pearl to form Alexandrite in "Fusion Cuisine". She can also rapidly roll in a ball-like shape when attacking enemies as seen in "Watermelon Steven". In "On the Run", she summons two whips at the same time, which conduct energy causing a big explosion. Gallery Amethyst new.png|Amethyst's post-regeneration form AmethystGem2.png|Amethyst's gemstone Steven amethyst 174x252.png|Amethyst's pre-regeneration form Amethystop.png Amethyst Old art.png|Amethyst's Old Design Amethyst and Pearl fighting.png Amethyst_and_Whip_2.png PNGBeach.png|Amethyst's casual wear. Amethyst_young.png|Amethyst when she was young. Latest_(2)-1420242681.png tumblr_mvv5e4cagz1rvaww0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_n1bs3vc9i01t1gl3lo1_1280.png thumbnail_34188.png tumblr_nup2osQt8t1seyyrao1_500.gif Amethystclassroom.png|Chibi Amethyst NewAmyDistance.png|Amethyst's far-distance render Amethyst_Water_Clone.png|Amethyst's Water Clone Back_to_the_Barn_Amethyst_018.png Amethyst_in_Pizza_Steve's_shades.png Hahaha.gif Tumblr o4b6op0zZo1vn3d7ao4 500.gif Trivia *Amethysts are deep-purple colored gems similar to the one "Amethyst" has on her chest. *The amethyst stone is often associated with the Greek god Dionysus, the god of wine and intoxication. This could be the reason behind her impulsive and self-indulgent nature. *Amethyst may acknowledge her rude behavior or be more cooperative and understanding if Pearl or Garnet remind her. *At New York Comic Con, Rebecca Sugar revealed that Amethyst's designs and color palette are based off of Adventure Time's Lumpy Space Princess due to her earlier work on that show. *Amethyst is the only gem to fuse three times so far. **Technically, both Ruby and Sapphire have also fused three times, as they are fused as Garnet and Garnet has fused into Sugilite and Alexandrite. However, while both of them went into the latter two already fused while Amethyst has never been fused prior to making another fusion. *It is revealed in "Steven the Sword Fighter" that out of all the gems, Amethyst usually ends up getting hurt and having to retreat to her gem to regenerate the most. **Ironically, she is the only member of the Crystal Gems besides Steven that hasn't had to regenerate. *She likes to dance silly for fusing with Pearl to form Opal in "Giant Woman", but in "Coach Steven", she is dancing seriously with Garnet. *In the episode "On the Run", it is revealed that Amethyst was not from outer space like Pearl and Garnet, but was created through a Gem Kindergarten located on Earth. **Also, based on those events, Amethyst would be the youngest of the Crystal Gems, excluding Steven. *Amethyst is one of the three Gems to have a new outfit after their regeneration. The other two being Garnet and Pearl and is the final Gem to have a new outfit after their regeneration. *Amethyst is voiced by Michaela Dietz, who also voiced Riff from Barney and Friends. Evolution External Links *Amethyst - StevenUniverse Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Magic Category:Humanoid Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Shape Shifters Category:Tomboys Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Wrestlers Category:Elementals Category:Superorganism Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Universal Protection Category:Energy Beings Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Sidekick Category:Revived Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Genderless Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Force-Field Users Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Immortals Category:Bully Slayers Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Fighter Category:Comic Relief Category:Hunters Category:Book Heroes Category:Normal Badass